Additive-manufacturing is a process of manufacturing whereby a build piece is created by adding a manufacturing medium (e.g., a metal) to a part, as opposed to removing media to create the part. Examples of additive-manufacturing include, but are not limited to, i) additive metal manufacturing, sometimes called powder bed fusion, where a laser or other heat source sinters or melts a metal medium; ii) stereolithography, where a light source cures a photopolymer; and iii) fused deposition modeling, where a thermoplastic is extruded and cools to harden.